This invention relates to a security device. It relates also to a security device kit, and to a security installation.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a security device kit, which comprises
a pair of hollow elongate primary security members, with a plurality of longitudinally spaced primary openings being provided in a first side of each of the primary security members; and
a plurality of elongate secondary security members, with the ends of each secondary security member being located in aligned openings in the primary security members when the first sides of the primary security members face each other, so that the ends of the secondary security members are thereby held captive in the primary security members, with the secondary members spanning the space between the primary security members.
The security members may be attachable to a surround, and may be hingedly or fixedly attachable to the surround. The surround may be a portion of a wall defining a wall or door opening, a door or window frame, a pillar, or the like, and these are hereinafter referred to generally as a `surround`.
The components of the kit may thus be such that they can be assembled into burglar proofing for a door or window opening, a security gate, a window frame, a security door, a sliding door, or the like.
The primary security members may be of box section, and may include a cover panel which forms at least part of one of the sides of the box section once the secondary security members have been engaged with the primary security members.
The kit may include a tertiary security member for supporting the secondary security members between the primary security members, the tertiary security member thus having attachment means for attaching the secondary security members thereto. The tertiary security member may be of elongate form, and its attachment means may thus be spaced the same distance apart along it as the distance between the primary openings on the primary security members.
The tertiary security member may, in one embodiment of the invention, comprise a flat bar with its attachment means being in the form of longitudinally spaced openings therein. The openings may be accessible by means of inlets in the longitudinally extending edges of the bar. It may then also include a cover member non-removably attachable to the flat bar so as to span the inlets to the openings, once the tertiary security member is located in position with the secondary security members located in its Openings, thereby to hold the secondary security members captive in the openings.
In another embodiment of the invention, the tertiary security member may be hollow. It may then be of box section having first and second opposed panels on which its attachment means are provided, with its attachment means thus being capable of supporting the secondary security members and holding them in position. Its attachment means may comprise a plurality of longitudinally spaced openings, for receiving the secondary security members, in the panels, with the openings in the first panel being aligned with those in the second panel. The openings may be accessible by means of inlets in the longitudinally extending edges of the panels. The tertiary security member may then include a cover member which forms at least part of one of the sides of the tertiary member and which is securable to the first and second panels. Thus, once the cover member is secured to the first and second panels, it closes off the inlets to the openings so that the secondary security members are held captive in the tertiary security member.
It will be appreciated that each secondary security member may be provided in a plurality of sections, for example two sections.
One end of each section will then be engaged with an opening in each of the primary security members on assembling the kit, while their other ends will be engaged respectively with the opposed openings in the tertiary security member.
Instead of the cover panel and cover member of the primary and tertiary security members respectively, suitable mechanical locking means to prevent release of the secondary security members from the openings once they have been engaged therein, can be provided. The mechanical locking means may comprise suitable teeth or hooks in or on the primary and tertiary security members which permit engagement of the secondary security members in the openings but prevent disengagement thereof therefrom.
The kit may include securing members, such as grommets, which fit over the secondary security members and which engage the openings, e.g. engage the peripheries of the openings, in the primary and tertiary security members.
The device is thus in modular knock-down or kit form. A user will, in use, cut the secondary security members to desired lengths prior to attaching them to the primary security members, and the primary security members to the surround.
The primary security members can then also be cut to a desired length before use. A plurality of longitudinally spaced securing openings may be provided in second sides or panels, opposed to the first sides or panels, of the primary security members. In use, the primary members can thus be secured to the surround by suitable connecting members, e.g. expanding bolts, passing through these openings.
The spacing between the appropriate openings in the primary and tertiary security members may be such that, after assembly of the device, the secondary security members are spaced a sufficient distance apart so that a person, e.g. an intruder, cannot pass between adjacent secondary members. Thus, the secondary members may be spaced no more than 20 cm apart, typically about 12-15 cm apart, and may be spaced equidistantly apart. The secondary security members may extend at any desired angle, and will usually extend horizontally or vertically when the device is installed. They may extend parallel to one another.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a security device, which comprises
a pair of spaced elongate primary security members extending generally in a first direction; and PA1 a plurality of elongate secondary security members extending generally in a second direction transverse to the first direction, with the ends of the secondary security members being located in aligned openings in the primary security members so that the secondary security members span the space between the primary security members, with the secondary security members being spaced apart from one another.
The primary security members may be solid, e.g. they may be in the form of flat bars. However, instead, they may be hollow, in which case they may be as hereinbefore described. The secondary security members may also be as hereinbefore described, with the ends of the secondary security members extending through the openings in the primary security members to effect coupling of the secondary security members to the primary security members.
The secondary security members may be releasably attached to the primary security members. When the primary security members are attached to a surround as hereinbefore described, the secondary security members are held captive in the primary security members, even though the ends of the secondary security members are located releasably in the longitudinally spaced openings of the primary security members.
The device may include a tertiary security member, as hereinbefore described, for greater rigidity and to assist in securing the secondary members in position.
Each secondary security member may comprise an outer hollow elongate component, and an inner elongate component extending along the inside of the outer component so as to be spaced therefrom. The components may be electrically conductive, and may be electrically insulated from each other. The components may be electrically connectable to an electrical current such that a potential difference can be provided between them, i.e. so that they are at different electrical potential. Each secondary security member may thus also comprise insulators electrically insulating the inner components from the outer components.
The outer components can be of any desired cross-sectional shape such as square, rectangular, circular, triangular, or the like. Typically, each outer component may be a length of square tubing.
The inner component may be a length of electrical wire which may then be sheathed with plastics insulating material, a solid bar, a hollow elongate component, or the like.
The device or apparatus may also include warning means operatively connected to the inner and outer components such that, on the inner and outer components being bridged electrically, i.e. short-circuited, or the electrical passage along one component being interrupted, the warning means is activated.
Thus, should it be attempted to breach the security device, e.g. by sawing or cutting the secondary members with a metal cutting device, the cutting device will bridge the inner and outer components electrically so that current flows from the one component to the other via the cutting device, thereby activating the warning means. The warning means will also be activated if only one of the components is severed so that the passage of electricity along it is interrupted. Any distortion of the security device sufficient to cause the first and second components to touch, will naturally also activate the warning device.
The security device may thus be attached or fixed to a dwelling unit, business premises, or the like, and the warning means; which may include an aural and/or visual alarm, may be part of a more-or-less conventional DC-operated burglar protection system fitted to the unit or premises.
The electrical connection of the inner and outer components to the alarm may be by means of electrical conductors or wires passing along the inside of the primary security members.
More particularly, the burglar protection system may be such that the inner components are at a low electrical potential, e.g. about 12 V, and the outer components at neutral voltage. The security device would then be harmless under normal conditions, with the inner energized components being protected by the outer components from outside interference, thereby to reduce false alarms. Upon electrical bridging of the inner and outer components, an alarm may then be generated as hereinbefore described. The device may then also include insulators insulating the outer components from the primary security members, and/or insulating material for insulating the primary security members from the surround to which they are attached.
However, the system may instead or additionally be such that the outer components are energized to deliver a non-lethal shock on touching thereof by an intruder. The system or device may thus include a control unit, operatively connected to the inner and outer components, for introducing a high voltage to the outer components when an alarm is generated as hereinbefore described. The control unit may thus include an electrical shock energizer electrically connected to the outer component.
Instead, the system may be such that the inner components can be energized to deliver the high voltage non-lethal shock. The system may then be such that the shock will only be delivered on an outer component being forced into electrical contact with its inner component, i.e. when an electrical short circuit is created.
Still further, the system may be such that the outer components are energized through the introduction of positive and negative electrical potential, e.g. +250 V and -250 V respectively, to alternative secondary security members, thus resulting in maximum potential difference between adjacent secondary members within the legal limits of electrical voltage inside buildings.
The insulators providing the electrical insulation between the inner and outer components may comprise end plugs of electrically insulative material located at the ends of the secondary members and separating or spacing the inner components from the outer components. The insulators or end plugs may each comprise an elongate body protruding into the end of the outer components, a peripheral flange protruding outwardly from the body at one end thereof and abutting against the end of the secondary member, and a passageway or recess in the body accommodating the inner component.
The electrical connection of the inner and outer components to the electrical conductors or wires may be by means of electrically conductive spring contacts or clips pressing against these components and located in the end plugs, with the contacts being connected or connectable to the electrical conductors.
The device may also include spacers of electrically insulative material at spaced intervals along the secondary members, the spacers spacing the inner components from the outer components.
The grommets may also be of electrically insulative material so that they insulate the secondary members from the primary and secondary members.
In one version of the invention, the secondary security members may span a wall opening, such as a window opening, so that the security device is in the form of burglar proofing for the opening.
In another version of the invention, the security device may be in the form of a window frame or a door frame, e.g. a sliding door frame, with the secondary security members forming frame components extending vertically or horizontally. In one embodiment of the invention, suitable channels extending along the secondary security members may be provided, with fixed window panes then being located between adjacent facing channels thereby to span the gap between adjacent secondary security members. In another embodiment of the invention, the window panes may be hingedly attached to the frame louvre-fashion so as to be pivotal about axes extending in the same direction as the secondary security members, with individual panes spanning the gaps between adjacent secondary security members. Naturally, the device may comprise a combination of the fixed window panes and the louvres.
In other versions of the invention, the security device may be in any other suitable form, e.g. in the form of a security door in which the secondary security members are sandwiched between outer door panels; a security fence or gate in which the secondary security members extend vertically and/or horizontally; burglar proofing for a door or window frame in which the security members are attached directly, e.g. by means of adhesive, to the frame; or the like.
If desired, connecting members, which fit snugly in the ends of the secondary members, as well as in the openings in the primary members, may be provided, so that the connectors connect the secondary members to the primary members. These connecting members may be of electrically insulating material. The ends of the secondary members will thus be accommodated in electrically insulating material of the connectors, which may be in the form of rubber grommets or the like. According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a security installation, which comprises
a security device as hereinbefore described; and
an electrically operable burglar protection system operatively connected to the security device.
The burglar protection system may be a more-or-less conventional DC-operated burglar protection system as hereinbefore described and which includes an aural and/or a visual alarm. It may also be capable of performing the energizing of the inner and outer components as hereinbefore described, and may thus include an electrical shock energizer as hereinbefore described.
The invention will now be described by way of example with reference to the accompanying diagrammatic drawings.